High School Days
by KrowY
Summary: A 1000 year war caused by something kept secret on both sides. 4 heroes trying to stop the chaos. One great legend to tell the tale, but many details forgotten...and many heroes that have fallen...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: For those who are reading this, please remember that this is 100 percent parody.**

**Kratos: Why do you say that?**

**Me: Because I don't want to be killed by your fangirls…**

**Kratos: …what do you do?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Kratos: And the genre is Parody/Humor/ANGST. How is that possible?**

**Me: You'll see. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Kratos Akuma owns nothing.**

Kratos Aurion was walking to. It was a completely normal day. He got dragged out of bed by Noishe, ate and went back to sleep until his mom yelled at him about being late…again. Normally Kratos loathed the idea of going to school to such an extent he would teepee it the day before, but today was different, today was the first day of senior year. He looked forward to all of the perks, like being able to take easy classes, torturing the freshmen, special senior events, torturing the freshmen, pranks, and torturing freshmen. He has the whole year planned out.

As most people know him today, Kratos has long hair, smart, wears a purple outfit, and is very mature. But that's when he was over 4000 years old. Well, right now he's 17. He has his hair short and spiky, you can tell how mature he is based on the list of reasons why he looked forward to senior year, what he wears…fangirls would love, he's wearing blue jeans, a dark t-shirt, a black jacket, and a sword necklace. And as for the last thing…uh let's just say he's comparable to Lloyd…anyway, Kratos came to school and there was a big huge crowd. He was curious and went to see what was in the middle. There were two boys and one girl. One of the boy and the girl looked about his age, and the second boy looked 10? But wait…what's a ten year old doing here…at a high school? Oh well. Kratos turned around to leave but then looked back. The girl had green hair and the older boy had blue hair…he never paid attention in genetics…but he was pretty sure green and blue hair wasn't normal…oh well. Kratos turned around and walked away.

And now let's take a look at three people in the middle of the crowd. But you've probably realized that the three people are Martel, Mithos and Yuan. And if you didn't, now you know. Okay, so you normally know Yuan as having long blue hair tied into a ponytail, smart, and wearing a cape. But now he's 17, his hair is still long, but not as long, he's wearing baggy black pants, a back t-shirt, a black jacket, and a winged skeleton necklace. Very emo I know. But there's a reason for that. Anyway, he acts like he looks, and as for being smart, he was pretty smart, but not as smart as present day Kratos.

Mithos isn't psychotic, and he looks the same, only a bit shorter and he's like Genis. Martel, well she looks the same too, and she's as smart as Raine.

Anyway, Yuan glared at the crowd, Martel was looking Mithos and holding onto his hand, and Mithos held Martel's hand tightly and stared off into space. Throughout the crowd you could hear murmurs and whispers like: "Aren't they half-elves?" "Are they seriously going to go here?" "Why the hell are they here?" "Since when did the school let animals in the school?" The crowd glared at them and Yuan was glaring back at them with such anger and hatred that they would've been dead if looks could kill. The bell rang and everyone started going to their classes.

The first class Martel, Mithos, and Yuan went to was math. The teacher had them stand in front of the classroom and introduce themselves. Martel started "I'm Martel Yggdrasill, and this is my little brother Mithos." Mithos just looked down.

Then Yuan said "I'm Yuan and that's all anyone needs to know."

"What's your last name" the teacher asked.

"I don't have one…"

"What? But you had to have a dad."

"For all I care my dad can fu-"

"Yuan!" Martel shouted looking at him sternly.

"Fine…for all I care he can just die." Yuan scanned the classroom and noticed someone glaring at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" Yuan shouted.

The guy who was glaring got up and said "Why don't you just shut-up and get the fuck out!! There's no place here for beings like you!"

"You damned human!!" Yuan shouted and thunder blasted the kid. Now he was unconscious and bashed into a wall.

"Yuan!" Martel yelled at Yuan and went up to the guy and casted cure.

He got up and saw Martel and shouted "Waaahhh!! Get away from me you freaks!!" He got up and ran out of the room.

Yuan mumbled "Damn…they all need to die along with those elf bastards…"

Loud snoring was heard and everyone was looking around trying to determine where it was coming from. It was coming from the back of the room. A boy with spiky auburn hair was sleeping.

The teacher slammed a book on her desk and Kratos got up surprised. The teacher said "Kratos, what's wrong with you? It's only the first day and you're already sleeping in class! I had to deal with you last year, and I'm not dealing with it this year, so go to the principal's office…and take these three with you!" The teacher was pointing at Martel, Yuan, and Mithos.

Yuan looked at the teacher in disbelief. "Why the hell are you sending those two for? I understand me, but why them? Martel helped the bastard, and Mithos didn't even talk!!"

The teacher glared at Yuan with hate, it was the same way everyone else looked at them. "Just go. If it weren't for your damned race we wouldn't have to worry about things like this."

"Why you little!" Yuan was about to attack the teacher.

Martel grabbed his shoulder and said "Yuan…stop, let's just go…"

Yuan and Martel left the room with Mithos following them. Kratos was up ahead.

"Martel…why do they hate us?" Mithos asked quietly.

Martell just looked down with a sad expression. And Kratos spoke "It's more like…they fear you. Blue boy over there gave a pretty good example why…"

Yuan was still angry at what just happened and grabbed Kratos by the color and said "Why don't you just shut-up and leave us alone! All you humans are the same!"

Kratos just smiled and said "Actually, I envy you guys. I've always wondered what it would be like to do magic…"

"Tch. Whatever." Yuan let go of Kratos and ran through the hall angry.

Kratos turned to Martel and asked "Who shoved a stick up his ass?"

Martel laughed and said "He's always been like that. But he can actually be really nice sometimes. And something's happened that made things worse than how things had been…"

Kratos blinked couple of times and said "He can be nice?"

Mithos laughed. "That's what I think but Martel gets mad when I say that because she-"

"Mithos! We should probably go before we get in trouble."

Kratos said "Don't worry. The principal is pretty cool. And besides I have a personal connection with him…oh and I'm Kratos by the way."

Now let's go see what Yuan is doing shall we? "Damn…I still don't see why Martel wanted to go to school so bad…it's just full of racist bastards like…ggrrr…" Yuan said to himself. He kicked a nearby wall. He was already sick of the school. Kinda like me and my friend…anyway Yuan started thinking out loud "Maybe if I get expelled…but then those bastards will start bugging Martel and Mithos…damn it!! I wish every human in this place would die!!!"

Wow…angsty…anyway back to Kratos, Mithos, and Martel. They went to the principal's office. The principal looked up and saw Kratos. He said "Kratos, you're here again? Well I guess you lasted longer than I thought…"

"Hey to you too dad." Kratos said with his arms behind his head.

"So why are you here this time?"

"Fell asleep. Oh and these are my new friends, Mithos and Martel."

"Nice to meet you sir…" Mithos said looking at the ground.

Martel looked around the office, "Sir, did Yuan come yet?"

Mr. Aurion said "No, you guys are the first ones to get sent here."

Martel looked worried "Crap…I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…"

"Why don't you guys go look for him? Kratos you help them too."

Kratos turned around and said "Okay dad…but do me a favor…don't let them get in trouble…"

"Sorry, I can't make any promises…"

"…come on guys, let's go." Kratos left the room and Mithos followed. Martel thanked Mr. Aurion and Followed Mithos and Kratos.

Back with Yuan. He was lying down on the roof. Thinking, how would he get out of this without hurting Mithos and Martel? He heard the door to the roof open. He thought it was Martel and Mithos, but he couldn't have been anymore wrong. They were humans…the kid he had attacked was with them. He was with five other guys, they were all bigger, and looked stronger. Yuan got up dusting off his pants. "What do you guy want?"

They biggest guy stepped forward and said "You're the half-elf bastard that attacked my little brother aren't you."

"And I care why?"

"Honestly I couldn't care less about him, but when I heard it was an inferior being like you, I cared."

"And again, why do I care? Or are you humans too stupid to answer a simple question?"

"What the fuck did you just say? That's it, come on guys lets get this shit." The other guys pulled out weapons like pipes, chains, and knives and started going towards Yuan.

Yuan glared at them. He was thinking, _"Damned humans…they'd really sink that low, to gang up on someone with weapons huh…"_ Yuan started stepping back then he grabbed the closest thing he could find, it was a long wooden stick. This was the first time he had ever used a weapon, but he was out of options now.

The boys started charging in at him. At first Yuan put up a pretty good fight but then the stick was broken and the other guys started beating him like there was no tomorrow. Soon Yuan was on the ground bleeding. He started to get up. But the weird thing was that he was actually smiling. He spit out blood and said "You know, it's weird, you'd think that I wouldn't be able to get up…but compared to the hell I've been through…this is nothing!!" Yuan looked up at them with burning hate and anger in his eyes. He got up and shouted "Indignation!!!" Light started spiraling in the sky above the other guys and then…

Let's leave that for now and go to Kratos and them…yes I know I'm evil…MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, Kratos, Mithos, and Martel had been looking everywhere for Yuan. Kratos said "Well, we can't find him. Lucky guy probably left…"

Martel said "No, Yuan wouldn't just leave and Mithos behind for…we should know…"

"Well, if you know Yuan so well, where is he?"

Martel looked at the ground and said "…I' don't know…"

Mithos spoke, "Once Yuan told me when something bad happens he likes to go somewhere to look at the clouds and think…maybe he's on the roof."

Kratos looked at Mithos "How would he get on the roof? It's always locked."

"You'd be surprised. Ever since he's been going home past curfew, his dad started locking him out. So he had to learn how to pick locks." Mithos told Kratos. "Right Martel?" Martel didn't say anything. "Martel?" Mithos turned to look at his sister, but she was gone.

"She probably went already, come on Mithos, Let's go." Kratos and Mithos ran up towards the roof. When they reached the door for it they saw Martel trying to open it.

"It isn't locked, but it won't move." Martel said with a worried tone.

"Here move over" Kratos said. Kratos moved back and ran into the door. Then he fell over. "Damn it!! It always works in the movies!!"

Mithos and Martel just looked at Kratos. Then Mithos casted stone blast and knocked the door over. The three rushed onto the roof and saw Yuan getting up from the ground. "Indignation!!!" Light started spiraling in the air and a huge blast of lightning struck the boys around him. Yuan looked at where Martel, Mithos, and Kratos were standing. He smiled and then everything went black.

"Yuan!!" Martel yelled when he fell to the ground. She ran towards him.

"Wow…w-what was that?" Kratos asked surprised. That was the first time he had seen a magic attack that big.

"That was Indignation." Mithos explained, "His dad always gave him a hard time about not being able to do it…but now he finally did…"

"Wow…his dad sounds like a real ass."

"His dad was the one that kicked us out of our village…"

"What?"

**Me: Well, there it is. It was longer than I planned.**

**Kratos: This is more angst than humor.**

**Me: I know, but that's just because it's the first chapter, the humor will come soon.**

**Kratos: You made Yuan emo, and the ages are screwed up, and the setting doesn't make any sense, and –**

**Me: I know, I know, and I don't care, it's a parody, god…**

**Kratos: And my fangirls will probably kill you.**

**Me: No, they won't be able to find me. Well Sakura will, but she saw this coming.**

**Kratos: …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm gonna make sure there's more humor in this one…heh heh heh…**

**Genis: Crap. She has that look again.**

**Me: Sigh, it might be kinda hard, caus I didn't have any sugar to day…now say the disclaimer.**

**Genis: Akuma owns nothing…**

"What do you mean his dad kicked you guys out?" Kratos asked Mithos.

"Well, it's a long story. And I think Yuan should be the one to tell you about it."

"Yuan? Are you okay?" Martel said when she got to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired…" Yuan responded before blacking out again.

Kratos and Mithos went up to them. "So, is he okay?" Kratos asked Martel.

"I think so. He just needs some rest…"

"…um, let's take him down to the clinic."

Martel nodded and she and Kratos leaned Yuan on their shoulders and began making their way to the clinic. Mithos quietly followed.

"…_that kid's…hope Yuan doesn't get into too much trouble…"_ Mithos thought to himself.

When they got down to the clinic they laid Yuan down onto a bed. Kratos went to get his dad, and Martel and Mithos stayed in the clinic wondering what would happen next.

After what seemed like forever, Kratos came in "My dad says that whatever's gonna happen all depends on the school board…" Martel and Mithos looked down. "Why did you guys come herein the first place?"

Martel still looking at the ground said "While we were still in our old village, Mithos and I had a hard time there…so I spent time teaching him a bunch of stuff. But then after we were kicked out, I thought it would be a good idea to go to an actually school. And since Mithos was already high school level…"

"Oh…I get it. But you know, I don't really know anyone who actually wanted to come to school. Everyone else here, hates it too, you know…but I guess I wouldn't understand…"

"People think you're a dumb ass don't they?" Mithos asked Kratos.

Kratos stiffened. "…w-why do you say that?"

"Before the teacher said something about you always falling asleep, your dad was used to you being sent to his office, and you ran into the door cause you saw something in the movies."

"T-that doesn't prove anything…"

"And I found this." Mithos held up Kratos's last report card.

"How did you get that?!" Kratos said panicking.

"You dropped it when you ran into the door…why do you still have this anyway?"

"I dunno."

"Okay…anyway let's see here. Math F, Science D, History D-, English F, no languages. Art C…how do you get a C in art? You were sleeping weren't you? And the last class is Gym. And unsurprisingly, you have an A+."

"Give me that." Kratos snatched away the report card and crumpled it up in a ball. "Now you'll never get it!!!" Kratos started stuffing it into his mouth, then he choked on it. "Cogh cough…" and he coughed it out. "I knew report cards were evil!! I knew it!!" He started stomping on it

Martel was quietly watching everything that was taking place "…he really is a dumb ass…"

"You're both mean!!" Kratos shouted. Then he got hit in the head with a pillow.

"You dumb ass, you woke me up…" Yuan said getting up.

"Yuan!" Martel went to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Okay, good." Martel hit him in the head really, really, rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy, hard. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Ow!! That hurt!!"

Meanwhile at a board meeting. "What? You can't be serious!" Mr. Aurion said enraged.

"Well, let you have those, those half elves into the school, and they caused trouble on the first day."

"You have no idea what happened!"

"Actually we do, Dave, come in now."

The boy Yuan had thunder blasted before came into the room. He was shaking and his eyes were red with tears.

"Now tell Mr. Aurion what those dirty half elves did to you."

Dave started shaking again, struggling to hold back tears. "T-they, attacked me my brother and his friends for no reason. S-sure we had them out numbered, b-but they had magic with them. A-and the one with the blue hair…h-he…" Dave started crying no longer able to hold back.

"Dave, calm down and tell Mr. Aurion what happened."

Dave took a deep breathe a shouted, "**HE KILLED MY BROTHER!!**" Then Dave broke down and started crying again.

Mr. Aurion was speechless. He knew then, that he had lost.

"Now, Jason…you'll have to kick out those half elves, and we'll turn the one with blue hair in to the police…we can't let a murderer go around now can we…"

Back at the clinic Yuan was still holding his head in pain. "Damn Martel, that really hurt…"

"Well, you didn't have to make me so worried, you're such an idiot." Martel responded.

"Awwww, aren't they cute together?" Kratos said to Mithos teasingly.

"Awwww, they really are, aren't they?" Mithos said.

Martel looked at them angrily. Then the bell rang. "Ohlookbellrangbettergonow!" Kratos said quickly before running off. "Good luck Mithos!"

"What? Don't leave me here you big jerk!"

"So what were you two talking about?" Yuan asked putting Mithos into a headlock.

"Waahhh, Martel, Yuan's being mean to me!!"

"Hey Yuan, did you here something?" Martel asked Yuan.

"Nope."

"You guys are huge jerks!!" Mithos shouted.

Kratos ran through the halls and slowed down after he was a safe distance away. He thought to himself ,_"…I should feel really bad for leaving Mithos there…but too bad, I don't. Well, hopefully they won't kill him."_

Kratos continued walking through the halls, and he started hearing some people's conversations. "Oh did you hear?"

"Oh you mean about that half elf?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe it."

"I do it's not surprising that thing would do something like that."

"No, not that. I didn't think that he could be killed by a half elf."

"Oh yeah, I know…"

Kratos stopped listening. He started looking around for someone. Dave…Kratos eventually found him at his locker. Kratos grabbed him by the shirt and said "Tell me what happened now!"

Dave started shaking with fear. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Tell me what happened on the roof…"

"Okay, okay. That blue haired bastard killed my brother. And I really couldn't care less, cause he was always a jerk. But I put on a little act, and now those half elves will be kicked put and the police will be coming for the blue haired one."

"You, little. Don't call him a bastard, all racist humans are the only bastards here. So shut the fuck up before I kill you too!"

Kratos threw Dave onto the ground and started running back to the clinic. He had to warn Yuan. Kratos ran through the crowded hallways and opened the door to the clinic. His dad was in there. "Dad? What happened at the meeting?"

"Kratos, there's no time to explain. Sneak out with Martel, Mithos, and Yuan. And take them to our house."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"There's no time, just go!"

Kratos took Martel, Mithos and Yuan and snuck out of the school. When they were outside he heard police sirens. Now he knew why they had to sneak out. Going the normal way was too risky so Kratos lead them into the woods. After they made a good distance they stopped.

"Damn it!" Yuan shouted angrily punching a nearby tree.

"Don't be mean to nature." Kratos said randomly. Yuan just glared at him. "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood…"

"What? Can't you just be serious?"

"I can, but I don't like to. Serious is boring…"

"Just shut up. You take Martel and Mithos somewhere safe. I'm turning myself in…"

"What?"

"They got into trouble because of me, so maybe if I go and explain…"

"Dude, do you really think that they're gonna listen to you?"

"Well, then what do you have in mind?"

"We're going to my house…come on." Kratos started walking through the woods and Mithos followed him.

Yuan didn't move he just glared at Kratos. "Yuan…we have to trust him…" Martel said grabbing Yuan's hand. He sighed and took her hand and they followed Kratos through the woods.

After about an hour. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?!!" Yuan yelled at Kratos.

Kratos laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, well you see, I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, but I haven't been here for a while so…uh, yeah…we're lost…"

"What the hell is wrong with you!! You're probably the biggest dumb ass I've ever seen!! And that's saying something!"

"Now, dumb ass is hurtful word…why can't you just be nice for once?"

"UHGH!!!"

Kratos and Yuan continued to argue. And Martel and Mithos just watched the little scene in front of them sweat dropping. "They're gonna be good friends…" Mithos said. Martel just smiled and nodded.

**Me: Yay!! I actually had humor in this one!!**

**Genis: Most of it was making fun of Kratos…**

**Me: …and now his fangirls will probably want to kill me…oh well…**

**Genis: …you didn't put enough humor in…**

**Me: Shut up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! People said the humour was good in the last one!**

**Lloyd: But it was mostly making fun of Dad and Yuan.**

**Me: It was funny.**

**Lloyd: Wow…you're mean…**

**Me: Shut up and say the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: Akuma owns nothing…**

Kratos, Yuan, Martel, and Mithos were lost in the woods. And they walked around in circles for hours. Pretty soon the sun started to set, and they were still completely lost. "God…I'm starving…" Kratos said with his stomach growling.

"Yuan glared at him, "How can you be thinking about food at a time like-" Yuan stopped when his stomach started growling too. He turned red.

"Ha, you shouldn't't act so cool cause you're hun-" Kratos stopped and started looking around.

"Kratos…what's wrong?" Martel asked.

"I smell food. My mom is making dinner…" Kratos turned around and stepped through the trees. The others followed him. And it turned put that Kratos's house was right there the whole time.

Yuan was mad beyond words and grabbed Kratos by the shirt. "You dumb ass! We were here the whole time?!"

"Awww…wittle getting baby getting cwanky?" Kratos said in a babyish voice.

"That's it!" Yuan was about to punch Kratos, when someone opened the door of the house.

"Kratos? Oh thank goodness you're home safe." A woman with red hair said.

"Oh, hey mom…dad home yet?" Kratos said smiling.

"No…not yet…" She said sadly as she looked down.

"He isn't here yet because of us isn't he…" Yuan said still holding Kratos's shirt.

"No. It isn't your fault." Mrs. Aurion said smiling. "Let's go inside. I just finished making dinner."

Everyone went inside and ate. Kratos and Yuan who were the hungriest ate like animals. Everyone just started staring at them. They ate one serving after another. It was actually kind of funny, especially when they started choking on it.

Soon it was time for them to go to bed. Mithos and Martel each got their own rooms, and Yuan had to share with Kratos. You can only imagine Yuan's face when he found out. He wanted to share with Mithos instead, but apparently Mithos's room was too small for two people.

Yuan laid on his sleeping mat and turned away from Kratos, towards the wall. Kratos laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. "So…how'd you like school?" Kratos asked trying to start a conversation.

You were there dumb ass. Now leave me alone…"

"At least tell me about you're village…"

"…it was worse than here…"

"It was that bad?" Kratos asked sitting up.

"Yeah, cause of my dad…you wouldn't understand…"

"Really…try me."

Yuan sat up and looked at Kratos, "He was the one that kicked us out. He's the village leader and the one that killed my mom…"

Kratos's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Yuan smirked, "But I didn't find out about that until a bit before we got kicked out. Cause you see, half elves weren't allowed in the village, and since my dad was the leader it would be weird for him to have a half elf son. So he told everyone that my mom was killed by humans, he told me that I was a pure blood elf…he tried everything he could to make sure I became exactly how he wanted. I probably would have…but then I met Martel. She and Mithos were an exception to the rule, but they were shunned and struggled. I decided to help them, I didn't see a difference between us, but then I've always felt that I was different from all the other elves, and I was right…when my dad found out I was helping Martel and Mithos he started locking me out, so I learned to pick locks. He started making me practice magic more and if I couldn't do it he'd hit me with the spell I was trying to do. I could never do anything right…then I was wandering around in the forest and I saw a spirit…"

"A spirit? You sure you weren't dreaming?"

Yuan glared at him, "It was my mom…" Kratos stared at him as if he were crazy, "That was when I found out I was a half elf…and that my dad killed her there for the sake of his position in the village…"

"…"

"Soon the village found out, and demanded that the half elves were kicked out…and here we are…"

"…you guys really went through a lot…"

"…yeah…you know, it hurts…"

"What hurts?"

"I actually used to admire him…but then he was the cause of my pain the whole time…" Yuan laid down and turned towards the wall.

Kratos laid in his bed and said, "…you'd be surprised hoe I can relate to that…"

That got Yuan's attention, "What are you talking about? You're dad's great."

"He isn't my real dad…he's a step dad…and he adopted me as his real son…"

"What happened to your real dad?"

"…my mom and I ran away from him…you see, when my mom and him were married they were actually happy…but he hated kids, he said he never wanted one…and then I was born. And that's when things started to become hell for us. He helped take care of me and raise me at first, and I actually really liked him then. I looked up to him. When I got older I started realizing what was going on. Behind my mom's smile was permanent her eyes were full of pain…but she kept smiling. I started to see why it was so bad for her…my dad, no Sarki…he beat her…it was my fault…if I weren't born she probably would've been happy…"

"…well I'm the reason for my mom's death…"

"…Jason…my dad now, when my mom finally took me and ran away, he helped her. They were complete strangers. But it was like they had always known each other. Jason is a Greek name…it means healer. Kinda funny huh? That's exactly what he did. After meeting him, my mom's smiles were real…it was great…"

"…you're lucky…you have a place to go to…you have people that care about you…"

Yuan fell asleep after he said that. Kratos said quietly, "You do too…there're four of them…" And then Kratos drifted off to sleep too.

Mithos was in his room. He was in deep thought, he had trouble sleeping. _"What's going to happen…"_ He couldn't sleep, he was afraid to. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen…but what?

"Mithos?" Martel said, speaking through the wall.

"Martel?"

"I have a weird feeling something's going to happen…"

"…I-I do too…"

"…Mithos…if anything happens, promise me that you'll be safe…"

"…of course…"

"Thanks…we should go to sleep now…good night…"

"Good night Martel…" Mithos eventually drifted off to sleep. _He couldn't see very clearly, but he could make out shapes and image, he heard screaming. He saw something fall in front of him but he couldn't tell what. He saw red everywhere…it was blood. _Mithos woke up gasping for air. What was that? He got up and realized it was morning. He went downstairs and saw everyone talking.

"You're awake now, huh sleepy head?" Martel said smiling.

Mithos smiled back and said, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Jason said, "Well, it would probably best if you guys went to find a safer place to go because people here are brutal when it comes to half elves…"

"…but then, that's how the whole world is, isn't it…" Yuan said.

"…Maybe we can change that." Kratos said.

"How…"

"The war is still going n right now. Maybe if we can find a way to end it…"

"How are we supposed to end the war?"

"I don't know…"

"…you're no help…"

There was a knock on the door. "The soldiers have returned!" It was someone from town. Jason nodded and said a few things that no one else was able to hear and the townsperson left.

Jason went back to the rest of the group, "The soldiers came back because someone crossed the boarder from Tethe'alla…"

"They're here for us…" Mithos said quietly. The Aurion family looked at him. "When we were kicked out of the village the only place we thought would be free of discrimination would be Sylverant…but we were wrong…and now we're going to get you guys in trouble…"

Everyone became quiet until Yuan spoke, "If we can get out of here unseen, we might be able to keep them from getting in trouble…"

"…all right…but be careful…"

Yuan, Martel, and Mithos snuck out the back and went through the woods, but the problem was they didn't know where to go or the way through the forest. They heard footsteps coming towards them from different directions. Soldiers saw them. One of them said, "There they are. Hey, aren't they half elves?"

Another said, "Yeah they're probably the ones that got kicked out…their probably here to spy on us now. Damned things…"

Yuan heard what they were saying and lost his temper, "Why don't you pathetic humans just shut up and let us go?! Like hell we'd ever help the ones that are the cause of our misery!"

"Why you, looks like we'll have to put you in your place." The soldiers went to attack Yuan, but were struck down from behind. It was Kratos.

"You didn't think I would let you guys get attacked did you? Well, I'm gonna help you guys get out of here…" Kratos held a sword stained in the blood of the soldiers.

He led Yuan, Martel, and Mithos through the forest. They heard screaming coming from the town. Yuan stopped, "The people in town are suffering because of us…I'm going back."

"What? Yuan!" Martel yelled, as Yuan ran back towards the town.

He was greeted by soldiers. They started fighting. He managed to knock one unconscious and took their spear. He fought and he eventually got very tired. A soldier was about to strike him down, but they were blocked by Kratos.

He helped Yuan up and they fought side by side. The soldiers retreated calling the town a place of traitors. They left after killing many people and burning most of the buildings. After they left the survivors came out, Kratos's parents were among them. The townspeople were yelling at them. Soon Martel and Mithos came in. Kratos left them in the forest. The townspeople started blaming them for it all.

"…don't worry…we're leaving…" Yuan said. He, Martel, and Mithos said good bye to the Aurions and left the remains of the town.

Kratos watched as they left when Jason said "Go with them. You never felt like you really belonged here, so go find your place in this world…your mother and I will be fine. We just want you to be happy."

Kratos nodded and said his last good byes to his parents and left the village to go catch up with his new friends.

**Me: Done…**

**Lloyd: …you turned dad's town into Iselia…**

**Me: Yup…added more angst in this one too…I have to find a balance…**

**Lloyd: You're making their lives hell…damn your evil.**

**Me: Thank you. Now I'm asking readers to review…I wasn't gonna ask, but what the hell…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4…**

**Yuan: You seem to be in a bad mood…**

**Me: Whatever…I've had writer's block all weekend…**

**Yuan: Akuma owns nothing…and for some reason is being nice (compared to how she usually is)…**

Kratos caught up with Mithos, Yuan, and Martel. "So…any ideas?" Kratos asked.

"No…" Yuan answered.

"Hey…no smart remark or comment?"

"…I'm bored okay…"

"Then let's play a game!"

"No."

"But you said you were bored…"

"So…"

"…you're no fun…" They walked in complete silence until they reached a small seaside village.

"So why are we here?" Yuan asked.

"While you were being all emo we decided to go across the sea!" Mithos answered.

Everyone looked at him surprised, "Since when did you say stuff like that?" Yuan asked.

"…I don't know…"

"…okay…I hate boats…" Yuan said.

"Why?" Martel asked.

"There's a higher chance of getting put into danger in boats than walking around on foot…"

"I hate boats too…bad experiences…" Kratos said.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Isn't this boat cool?!" a four year old Kratos said excitedly. He started running around the deck._

"_Kratos, be careful. You don't want to fall off do you?" His mom said worried._

"_Let hi fall. Things would be better if he died…" A man said._

"_How can you be like that, he's your own son!"_

"_I didn't ask for him…and besides what kind of pathetic boy wouldn't know how to swim?"_

"_He's only four!"_

_Kratos ran up to his mom, "Mommy! It's so cool!"_

"_We were talking, so just go!" His dad pushed him, and Kratos fell into the water._

_End Flashback_

"Wow…but you were four and someone pushed you!" Mithos said.

"I said experiences." Kratos said.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old Kratos was looking down at the water from a boat going by Flanoir. He saw a splash from the corner of his eye and looked up. His mom had fallen in. Standing at the place where she had fallen from was his father…to think he would've followed them. People were panicking, but no one was willing enough to jump into the cold water. Then there was another splash. A man had jumped in to get her. When the two of them were back on the boat, Kratos's mom was unconscious, but thankfully she was still breathing. Kratos went up to the man who had saved her, "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Jason…"_

_End Flashback_

"Awwww, that was so sweet!" Martel said, "…uh, but what happened was horrible! But then someone pushed her in too…"

"I had another experience…" Kratos said.

_Flashback_

_A huge ship crashed into an ice burg…woops wrong thing…_

_Kratos was in a small room of a boat, when it started shaking. He went up to the deck and a giant wave was coming towards it. He went back inside and the ship started tumbling and sank under the water. He opened the door and water started coming into the room and Kratos swam out of the ship. But than it hit him…his mom. He went back into the half filled ship and looked for the room his mom was in. The door was stuck and she was still inside. The water hadn't filled up her room yet so Kratos desperately tried opening the door. He looked through the window and his mom shook her head. She mouthed the word, "Leave me here…" And Kratos shook his head. He banged on the door but the water rose and he started running out of breathe. He started crying, but his tears couldn't be seen. He swam out of the ship._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone looked at him in silence. Kratos looked at the ground with his fists clutched tightly. Then Yuan said, "Your mom's still alive dumb ass!"

Kratos looked up, "Fine, I got it from a movie okay?! I just don't like boats…"

Yuan sighed, "Let's just go find a boat that'll take us to Palmacosta…"

Kratos tensed, "Palmacosta?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Palmacosta?" Mithos asked.

"…Uh, nothing. Let's go!" Kratos said with excitement.

"What happened to not liking boats?" Yuan asked.

"Stop being so mean!!" Later the four of them were on a boat headed for Palmacosta. The four of them got off the boat and started waling into the city. "Hey, let's stop here real quick." Kratos said going to a weapons shop.

"Why?" Martel asked.

"Well, since we're going to be traveling around in the middle of a war we should have some way to protect ourselves." Kratos answered.

"Wow…he actually sounded smart when he said that…" Yuan said.

""Shut up, at least I know how to use a sword!" Kratos shouted.

"Whatever…I can adapt to a weapon…"

"Then pick one smart ass!" Kratos shouted.

"Do we even have enough money for weapons?" Mithos asked.

"…don't worry about it…" Kratos said with a smirk.

"It actually looks like he thought something through…" Yuan said.

"Shut up!! And choose!!" Kratos shouted.

Yuan looked at the weapons carefully, and Martel decided to get a new staff. "Uh, Kratos?" Mithos said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what kind of weapon to get…Martel has always used a staff and Yuan is used to fighting with different things…but I don't even know the first thing when it comes to weapons…"

"Don't worry about it! I know, I'll teach you how to use a sword!"

Mithos looked up to him with a smile, "Really?"

"Of course! Now let's pick one out for you."

Kratos and Mithos got new swords, and Martel got a new staff, and Yuan…he picked out a staff with two blades at the ends. Kratos looked at it, "Are you sure you can use that?"

"It's simple. It's like a lance, except both ends can be lethal." Yuan said with a smirk.

…okay. Well I'm going to pay now…you guys go up ahead…" The three half elves nodded and went ahead and Kratos turned to the shopkeeper. "…my dad's the governor of this town so he can pay for all this…"

"Nice try kid, but the governor doesn't have any kids…well not anymore…"

"Uh…his wife left him with their son and he's been mad about that for a while now…"

"…how do you know about Helena?"

"Sigh…she's my mom."

"Wait, your Kratos?"

"Yeah…"

The shop keeper smirked, "I'll tell you what; you guys can have those weapons for free, and go to the Items shop and tell them Axel sent you."

"Okay…thanks!" Kratos waved good bye and ran off to catch up with Yuan, Martel, and Mithos. When he caught up to them they were at an academy.

"Why are we over here?" Kratos asked.

"Mithos was asked to come to this school…" Martel answered.

"Wow seriously? Do you know how hard it is to even get them to let you take the entrance exam?" Kratos said surprised.

"Very…but if that kid is as smart as you say. How about all four f you take it?" An old man said. Then the four of them took the test and started getting results.

The professor started announcing the results, "Kratos Aurion had a score of 125."

"How much is this out of?" Kratos said shocked.

"400…Yuan answered.

"Well I got more than 25 percent at least…"

The professor continued, "Yuan…he didn't put down a last name…well, he got 340."

Yuan smirked and the Professor continued, "Martel Yggdrasill 400, Mithos Yggdrasill 400. Very impressive for a kid his age."

Kratos smiled and said, "Wow Mithos, you're like a genius!""

"I knew he was smart but not that smart…and Kratos…we still realize you had the lowest score…"

"Damn it…"

"Well, Martel was the one that taught me everything…" Mithos said.

The professor asked if Mithos and Martel wanted to stay at the academy, but the declined the offer and left. When they were outside again the door to the governor's house opened. And the governor came out. Kratos saw him, "Hey guys…let's go to the Items shop…"

"Why?" Mithos asked.

"I need to meet someone there. Now hurry let's go!" Kratos ran off. Yuan shrugged and ran after him, Mithos and Martel followed from behind.

The governor saw them run off and smirked. "Looks like I can start the plan…" He said to himself.

He went inside and went down to the basement. "You're parents will be free soon…but you'll have to do something in return…" He said to a girl sitting in a cell. She wore tattered clothes and had long brown hair and eyes.

"What do I have to do…" She asked. A smile crept onto his lips. 

Kratos went to the Inn and waited for Yuan, Martel, and Mithos to catch up. "Why'd you run all the way here?" Yuan said annoyed and out of breathe.

"I'll explain when we get inside." Kratos answered. He opened the door and went in. "Axel told us to come here…" He told the woman at the desk.

She smiled and said, "Then you must be Kratos. We've been waiting for you. I'm Sarah, Axel's wife. Follow me." She got out from behind the desk and led the four of them upstairs into a where Axel was.

"Hey Kratos…so I guess I'm not surprised hat you didn't recognize me…" Axel said when Kratos came into the room.

"Who are you?" Kratos asked.

"…well…I'm Helena's older brother…"

Behind Kratos Yuan, Martel, and Mithos's eyes widened in shock. Kratos said, "And what does that make you?"

They all fell anime style. Yuan got up from the ground, "He's your uncle you dumb ass!!"

"Oh…"

**Me: Done!**

**Yuan: Now she's in a good mood…**

**Me: Well, I was planning on doing this part later on, but then I realized that I could do it now!**

**Yuan: …why are you being nice all of a sudden?**

**Me: …I didn't have sugar all day…**

**Yuan: Wow…please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I have tons of ideas for this fic now!**

**Kratos: Great…one question, how did Yuan know my mom's name?**

**Me: …call it plot hole…now, disclaimer pleas.**

**Kratos: Akuma owns nothing…**

"Who does Kratos get his brains from?" Yuan asked Axel.

Axel thought for a moment, "…well all I can say is that both his parent are smart…but then I think he was dropped on the head once…"

Yuan Mithos started laughing. "That explains a lot." Yuan said.

"Yeah, especially his test score." Mithos said through his laughs.

Kratos looked at them and shouted, "Shut up! I swear someday I'll get a perfect score on that stupid test!"

"Yeah, in 4000 years!" Yuan shouted. They all started laughing.

"Arghhhhh!!! Screw you! I'm going outside…" Kratos walked out of the room.

Everyone grew silent, when they heard the door downstairs shut Axel started speaking, "All right, now we can discuss the important matter at hand. You're planning on stopping the war…any ideas how?"

"Wait, how do you know?" Yuan asked skeptically.

"We have our ways of getting information…"

"We?"

"A matter to discuss later. So, what are your plans on the war?"

"We have no idea…the war almost 1000 years ago…does anyone know why?"

"Things regarding the cause of the war is carefully guarded in the Tethe'alla castle…in the tomb of the King that had the throne all those years ago…we haven't been able to get in yet…"

"What about Sylverant?" Martel asked.

"That is also is kept secret. But we believe it was destroyed…"

"Who's we, damn it!!" Yuan shouted.

"…Fine I'll tell you." Axel said, "We are a secret organization called Cruxis. We want to stop the war, but all we can do now is gather information. Jason, Kratos's stepfather, is second in command. I am first. We need the three of you, it has been foretold in a 1000 year old prophecy. The prophecy is hidden deep within the mountains of Tethe'alla; it said the time of great chaos will soon come. For a millennia the world will be plunged into chaos and will forever be tainted with blood. But four will come, three half one whole, the chaos will be vanquished and peace will once again return…"

"Why did we wait until Kratos was gone to talk about this?" Mithos asked.

"…to be honest. We don't know if he's really the fourth one."

Kratos was walking around in the streets of Palmacosta. The moon was the only source of light.

A girl was running in the dark streets. She was being followed, chased. She ran as fast as she could to get away. She had been running for a while now, almost at her limit. She kept running and running. Her pursuers chased after her. There were three of them. They laughed noticing that she was starting to run out of energy. She went around a corner and bumped into someone and fell.

Kratos looked down. The girl that bumped into him was now on the ground. He helped her up and she started running again. Before she could get away he grabbed her wrist. "What are you running from?" He asked.

"Let go! They're coming!" She shouted trying to break free from his grasp. But Kratos didn't let go. The girl's pursuers came.

The one in the front wore a smirk, "Good…now that this guy caught her we can do the rest…"

"Why are you guys after her?" Kratos asked.

"That's none of you're concern…now be boy and hand her over."

"I'd rather not…" Kratos said.

"Why you little, hey boss, can we teach him a little lesson?" Another man asked.

The first man smirked, "Go ahead…I'm sure Nero won't care if we take two lives tonight."

"How are you connected with Nero?"

"Like we'd tell…" The third man said. The three of them drew weapons and ran at Kratos. Kratos let go of the girl and drew out his sword.

Kratos clashed swords with one of the men. The other went towards the girl who started running away again. He grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. He smirked and prepared to strike her with his sword. She screamed. Kratos looked and ran towards the man and slashed him with his sword. The girl's eyes widened as the blood splattered around her. The man was dead. The other two glared angrily at Kratos and charged at him at the same time from opposite sides. Kratos blocked one of them with his sword and kicked while doing a 360 degree spin to knock the other man's sword out of his hands. The man he clashed swords with took this as a chance and pulled out a dagger and slashed Kratos's arm. Kratos's winced in pain and the man with the dagger smirked. He knocked Kratos's sword out of his hands.

Back at the store Mithos asked Axel, "Why don't you think Kratos is the fourth one?"

Axel answered, "Well, the prophecy was written in the Elven language. And we don't know if it meant elf or human…"

Yuan leaned against a wall, a smirk grew on his face, "You know he's the one. Your just worried about you're nephew because there's more to the prophecy than you're telling…"

"What?" Mithos asked Yuan.

"I know that prophecy. There's another half to it. One of us will die…the one that is different from the rest…" Yuan answered.

"So you know of the prophecy as well…how do you know about it? Not even the Elven village knows of it…" Axel said.

"Like you, I have my ways of knowing…"

The second man came from behind with his sword and put it to Kratos's neck. "Shall we kill you slowly or painfully…" He said with a smirk.

"Kratos smirked, "You shouldn't taunt…" Kratos moved quickly, he reached the arm of the man behind him and grabbed the sword and slit his throat quickly. He turned to the remaining man. They glared at each other. The man threw his dagger at Kratos, Kratos dodged it, but the man had incredible speed and he went right in front him.

Kratos's eyes widened in shock; and before he knew it, he was on the ground with a deep slash in his stomach. The man smirked and prepared to give a finishing blow. But then he fell to the ground. Behind was the girl breathing heavily. She dropped Kratos's sword and fell to her knees.

Sarah came into the room the others were in and whispered into Axel's ear. He nodded and looked at the three half-elves. "Kratos is in trouble…you three should try to find him…that is before it's too late…" The three of them ran out of the shop and looked around the street.

Yuan turned his head and looked down a dark alley. He ran through it. "Yuan, wait!" Mithos shouted as he followed Yuan. Martel followed them. When they went through the ally Yuan looked down at the ground. Blood was splattered on it and when he looked up he saw a figure fall to the ground. And another figure fell to their knees. He ran up to them and then he realized, Kratos was on the ground breathing heavily. The one that fell to their knees was a girl. She was shocked and didn't seem to realize that Yuan was there. Mithos and Martel came out of the ally. Their eyes widened at the scene before them. Martel went towards Kratos's body and she casted healing circle. His breathing started to become normal, but the bleeding didn't stop.

"I killed…I killed…" The girl mumbled. She was still shocked. She looked at her hands and screamed. Lights started to turn on in the building.

"Shit, if they see this they'll take us as responsible. C'mon let's get these two back to the shop." Yuan said calmly.

Kratos woke up with a great feeling of pain in his stomach. His body and arm was bandaged up. He sat up and winced in pain. He held his side and looked around the room. There were several blood soaked bandages on the ground. He saw the girl sitting against the room still shocked, she was staring at her hands.

**Me: Finally, I'm finished with this chapter.**

**Kratos: …the secret organization's name is Cruxis?**

**Me: Yup! I know, it's kinda weird, but Cruxis is based off the constellation Crux, so I can use it like this.**

**Kratos: …you just couldn't think of anything else…**

**Me: That and it will be very important soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I had to break into my own house today…**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: When I came home from school the door was locked, I didn't have a key and I forgot my cell.**

**Lloyd: So how'd you get in?**

**Me: I popped out the screen from the outside and opened it…but the screen edge is broken…but nobody noticed yet…**

**Lloyd: …wow…Akuma owns nothing…**

Kratos got out of the bed and went up to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" She didn't say anything, she just sat there shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I-I killed…blood…" She was in a state of shock.

"Calm down…" He grabbed her hand, "It'll be okay…" She kept shaking and she held onto him. Kratos winced in pain for a moment, but then he held onto her. She started to calm down.

"Uhm…who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Kratos, what's yours?"

"Amy…where are we?"

I think we're at my uncle's house…where do you live? We should probably get you home."

"…I was born in Luin, but I don't think I can call it home…"

"What?"

"It's a long story…"

"We have time…" Yuan said from the door, "I see you're awake…we should probably leave town today."

"Hey Yuan." Kratos said.

"I see you're as energetic as ever…so you're Amy right?" She nodded. "All right then, if you see someone die or kill someone…suck it up, there's no point in freaking out."

"You can just ignore him. He's just an emo kid who likes to pick on everyone around him." Kratos told Amy, she giggled.

"…I'm not emo…"

"You wish." Mithos said coming into the room.

"Shut-up!!" Yuan shouted putting Mithos into a headlock.

"Wahhh! Yuan's being mean to me!"

"Martel's not here…"

"Shit…you know, one day you'll be taking orders from me…"

"Like that'll ever happen." Mithos slipped out of the headlock and went up to Amy.

"Hi, I'm Mithos."

"Screw it…where are we going next…" Yuan said leaning against the wall.

"We should probably drop Amy off in Luin. Her parents are probably there." Kratos said.

"Actually, I don't know where they are." Amy said. "They were taken away and I was brought here…"

"Why were they taken?" Yuan asked.

Amy bit her lip and thought a little about what to say next, "They were from Tethe'alla…"

"Should've known the government would do something like that…Martel, Mithos, and I are from Tethe'alla, and to make things worse, we're half-elves."

"I don't see the difference between elves, half-elves, and humans…is there a difference? We have blood running through our veins, hearts, souls, and minds…does the type of blood really make a difference? I was born in Luin, I grew up completely oblivious to what was going on. I had a friend, I didn't know it at the time, but she was a half-elf. We were like sisters, completely inseparable, until one day…she was gone. I didn't understand why until my mom told me why half-elves were hated so much…I didn't understand then and I still don't understand now…"

"…to Luin then…" Yuan walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

"…You'll get used to him…" Mithos said with a smile. Amy nodded.

Kratos and Yuan appeared on a blank screen. Kratos started talking, "That's it for the actual storyline to this chapter. Akuma has slight writer's block and ended up writing herself into a hole."

Yuan started talking, "That's why she decided to make this chapter more like a filler…you see she knows what's going to happen, just too stupid to figure out the details that lead up to it…so what really happens next is that Martel comes back and we go to Luin…yay…god this filler sucks!"

"Yeah…so now what?"

"Read ahead…" Kratos and Yuan read ahead, "Great, we have to do character summaries…"

"But they already know us"

"Our high school versions…"

"Oh, right…oh look note cards!" Kratos and Yuan pull note cards out of nowhere. "I'll go first. Yuan acts all emo, but denies it. He likes to point out the bad in things and he ignores the good so he can mope about how everything sucks. Yup, sounds like him!"

Yuan glared at Kratos, "Dumb ass…Kratos is believed to be a total dumb ass, but really he's a…genius…in fact he's smarter than me? Kratos! Did you write this?"

"If I say yes will you kill me?"

"…no…"

"Then yes!"

"I'll beat the shit out of you!!" Yuan attacked Kratos and the screen changed t Mithos and Martel.

"We're doing summaries too." Mithos started.

"But seeing how things turned out for Kratos and Yuan, we're doing our own."

"Yup! And I get to go first!" Mithos said happily, "You all know I'm Mithos and I'm supposed to be '12' in the game, but Akuma screwed up our ages so I'm 10. I like bugging Yuan cause it's fun to see him get mad, but I always know when to stop, except for that one time, but I'm never making that mistake again. Anyway my sister Martel is always looking out for me and when ever she's around, Yuan doesn't hurt me, too much." Mithos talked really fast.

"Did you say all that in one breathe? Anyway, I'm Martel. Most people depict me as a gentle lving sister. But I'm 17 so of course, I'm not exactly like that…I do care for my little brother, but like all little brothers he can be a pain. I have a dark sadistic side that has yet to show…and I guess that's it…now what?"

"Fillers suck…"

"Hey, Akuma here!"

"Fuck! It's the demon that wrote us into this hell hole!" Yuan shouted.

"Awwww, but Yuyu-chan, it's fun!"

"How is this fun?"

"Uh…well I'm having fun writing it. Then there're a lot of readers…anyway since this is hust a random filler, I'll put in a few previews of future parts of the story."

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"So people won't get too mad."

"Why?"

"Cause this is a filler."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't know any details."

"Why?"

"Shut-up."

"Why?"

"Never mind…on with the previews! First something angsty!"

_Two cloaked figures stood in the middle of the town. Standing on the pile of bloody flesh of the town's militia. One took off the hood and spoke to the towns people, "This is an example of what will happen to those who rebel against our king. How did we rebel you ask? Amongst yourselves you have those from the land of Sylverant, Kratos, Martel, and Mithos. We won't harm you, but this town must pay for its treason…burn the town."_

_Kratos couldn't take it anymore all those lives…because of them those people will lose everything. The fires have already started, they were safe, but he had to make the ones who did this pay. He ran out of their hiding place. "Kratos, no!" Martel shouted._

"_I can't let those two go after everything they did!" He ran towards the cloaked figures, one of then had all ready left the town the other stopped. "You bastards!" Kratos charged after him with his sword. The cloaked man ran into a building that hadn't caught on fire yet. Kratos followed him into the building._

_On the upper level a baby cried. The cloaked man picked it up and Kratos came in. The cloaked man said, "Hello Kratos…I'm sure you wouldn't be the one responsible for this child's death would you…"_

"_You bastard!"_

"_I have a name…it's Raikou…"_

"_Like I give a shit what your name is."_

_Raikou slipped his hand beneath his hood, Kratos saw a tattoo of the kanjis for black lightning. "This building won't catch on fire for a while…we should fix that…" He casted a lighting spell around the room. Flames rose keeping Kratos from getting closer. "Catch…" Raikou threw the baby over the flame, Kratos caught it. "Now because of you…this town…those people…if you weren't here, this never would've happened…" Raikou jumped out of the window and made his escape. Kratos stood in the burning building holding the crying baby. Everything that happened…it was all because…_

"I'm confused…" Yuan said. "Where was I in his?"

I looked at him, "…you don't want to know…"

"Why?"

"Enough whys!!! Anyway…now something funny!"

"_Good morning Martel!" Mithos said brightly._

"_Shut up…" Martel said angrily. Kratos and Yuan looked at her surprised. "What the hell are you looking at?"_

"_Nothing, nothing…" Kratos said looking away. He whispered to Yuan, "What's wrong with her?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Maybe she's PMSing…"_

"…_maybe." Yuan and Kratos got hit in the head._

"_I can hear you dumb asses!" Martel shouted, "And I'm not!"_

"_Yuan, Kratos…can I talk to you guys?" Mithos asked._

_Kratos and Yuan walked up to him, "Yeah, what is it?" Mithos asked._

"_Tonight's a full moon…" Mithos answered, "For some reason whenever there's gonna be a full moon she gets like this. Its been like this for as long as I can remember…"_

"_How come I've never noticed this?" Yuan asked._

"_You've too busy being emo…"_

"_You little!" Yuan put Mithos into a headlock._

_Martel walked up to Yuan and said, "Yeah, real mature. You must feel so great picking on a little kid you son of a bi-" Martel was cut off because Kratos covered her mouth with his hand._

"_When will this stop? It's weird hearing Martel say things like that…" Martel it Kratos, "Ow! She bit me!"_

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?! Dumb ass!"_

"_You know, I kinda like Martel like this." Yuan said with a smirk._

"…that was weird…" Kratos said.

"…yeah…" Yuan added, "But it would be funny to see Martel bite you."

"These are previews remember." Mithos said.

"So all this stuff is going to happen…" Martel said.

"…let's move on now…something romantic with Kratos and…"

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry! If there's anything I could do, please…Kratos I…" She looked up at him, the tears on her cheeks shine in the moonlight. "I'm sorry!" She ran through the forest no longer able to face him._

_Kratos stood in the moonlight alone. He didn't look at her, he couldn't…but he saw happened in his heart…her tears, they were real…he looked up he was crying too. Even after everything he had went through, she had hurt him the most…but he couldn't hate her…she was pure, innocent…but he ignored it…he just pushed her away without thinking about it. He made himself empty and could. He had brought this upon himself._

_Kratos ran through the forest after her. The chances of finding her were slim but he didn't care. He wanted to find her, he had to find her._

_She ran as far as she could. Crying…she ran and ran until finally her legs gave out on her. She fell to the ground. She was next to a ledge at the edge of the forest. She hoped nobody would find her._

_Kratos ran as fast as he could. He was lost, he didn't know which direction was which. He looked up at the starless sky, the clouds had blocked out the moon. He was in blinding darkness, but he kept running. He ran and came to the edge of the forest and he saw her. He went up to her and held her in his arms. She said, "I'm sorry…just leave me here…"_

"_No, I'm sorry…I should've listened to you…I-" He was cut off., the ledge they were on started to crumble. He tried to move, but it was too late…they fell._

_Kratos held onto her tightly. He didn't care about what happened to him, he just wanted her to be safe. He landed hard on the coarse ground still holding onto her. He opened his eyes, she was safe. "Idiot…" He smiled and closed his eyes. She was still wrapped in his arms. She smiled and kissed him._

"Awwww!!' Martel and I awed.

"Who's the girl?" Yuan asked.

"You'll see, but the first two letters in her name are MA."

"Why do I always get hurt?" Kratos asked.

"Cause you do stupid things." Mithos answered.

"Yeah, pretty much." I added, "The last one will be a romantic scene between Yuan and…well the readers know."

_Yuan ran into the forest and punched a tree as hard as he could over and over until his hand bled. He didn't know why he was so mad, he kept telling himself he didn't care, but then why? Such an idiot…_

"_Yuan!" Martel looked through the woods. She found him leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Oh, Yuan. C'mon we're going."_

"_Yeah…go ahead…I'll catch up, we're going to the mountains right?"_

"_All right, hurry up!" Martel left._

_Yuan saw her leave and walked in the other direction. He wasn't going, he wouldn't go, not till he sorted things out. It was just a hug, why was he so pissed. He punched another tree, his hand dripped with blood. He sat down next to a tree and hit the back of his head against the trunk. It was just a hug…it didn't mean anything…_

"_What's wrong with me…I'm so pathetic…why can't I just…" It started to get dark. The sky was a sheet of nothingness, a void, an abyss of pure darkness…like his heart._

_A beast lurked in the darkness staring at its prey. Its prey sat completely unaware of its presence. It attacked._

_The beast pounced on Yuan. It clamped on his lower arm and blood dripped from it's fangs. Yuan looked at it with a hateful glare. "I don't care if I die…but I won't be eaten…" The beast enjoyed the flavor, it let go of his arm and pounced trying to attack his head. Yuan kicked its chest sending it a few meters away. The beast glared at him, normally it would have left to search for easier prey but the taste was too good to leave. The sweet taste of human blood and exotic spice of the elves in one meal. It prepared to pounce again glaring at Yuan with hunger. Lightning struck down on it again and again and again until it lied in a heap on the ground. Yuan stared blankly at the heap, his arm still spilling blood. He walked away to a different part of the forest. He came to a small stream, The water stung the wound, but the pain was strangely soothing._

"_You have to wrap it." Yuan looked, Martel sat down beside him._

_He didn't say anything, he just put more water on his arm. "Yuan…" Martel reached for his arm._

"_Don't…" He pulled away from her. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_I wanted to stay behind with you." She reached for his arm again; he didn't pull away this time. She casted first aid and the bleeding slowed down. She tore off the hem of her dress and wrapped his arm. "I'm sorry…"_

_Yuan looked at her surprised, "What do you have to be sorry about?"_

"…_I knew you were upset…but I ignored it…I thought you'd brush it off…I'm so stupid…"_

"…_Martel…"_

"_I'm sorry…I was just-" She was cut off, Yuan kissed her. They broke apart and she hugged him, "Yuan…"_

"Awww! Isn't that cute?" I looked at Yuan and Martel, they were red.

"Why do your romance scenes come from tragic events?" Kratos asked.

"…cause they're…cause um…I…I hate fluffy stuff s I just have to put in something depressing and tragic…and besides it makes it sweeter!"

"You screw with s too much…" Mithos said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well at least I'm not a gay white spandex wearing femboy!!" Any way the next chapter will be normal…and sorry about the filler!"

**Me: Yay! Fairy!**

**Lloyd: What? Hey it's a laser pointer!**

**Me: And a pen and an LCD light…and a fairy!**

**Lloyd: So that's why it took you so long to type this.**

**Me: And my mom made me help my sister with her project…and by help I mean do more than half of it cause she has no idea what to do and doing it last minute…**

**Lloyd: …okay…**

**Me: Anyway, sorry about the filler, please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Spring break!**

**Yuan: What's your point?**

**Me: No school and I get more time to write and my writer's block is finally gone.**

**Yuan: Great…Akuma owns nothing…**

"Wow, this place is cool!" Kratos shouted running into Luin. Everyone else followed him into town.

"Hey Amy, what were your parents' names?" Yuan asked.

"Roxas and Naomi. Why?" Amy replied.

"We might be able to find information." Yuan went ahead.

Kratos went to the fountain and saw something shiny inside. It was a small blue sphere. Kratos looked around to make sure nobody was around and went into the fountain. He picked up the sphere and looked at it. He was hypnotized, the sphere seemed to glow and it felt warm in his hand. He looked at it and was pulled deeper and deeper.

"Kratos! What are you doing?" Yuan said pulling Kratos out of his tranced state.

"Oh…uh, I saw something shiny?"

"…just get out of there…" Kratos got out of the fountain and put the sphere into his pocket.

"So, where are Amy, Mithos, and Martel?"

"…uh…no idea. We should probably go find them…" The two of them left the area.

Two cloaked people jumped from the cliff above the fountain. "So, are we going to kill him?"

"Kill anyone in the way right?"

"This'll be fun." She took of her hood; she had long black hair and green eyes, "That blue haired guy was actually pretty hot."

The other took off his hood, he had light blue eyes and spiky black hair, and "This is a serious mission. No goofing off…"

"Just cause your older than me doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"Actually, it does."

"Screw you! I'm gonna get it before you do!" She stuck her tongue out at him and ran to the next area leaving her brother behind. He slapped his forehead and ran after her.

"So…what was that shiny thing?" Yuan asked Kratos.

Kratos pulled out the sphere, "This, looks pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, it does…what is it?"

"…no idea…"

"Excuse me." Kratos and Yuan looked up, it was a girl with black hair and green eyes, "That little sphere, it's mine. Can I have it back?"

"Oh, sure." Kratos said. Yuan took the sphere before Kratos could give it t her.

"Don't, I sense weird mana from the sphere and her…"

"Oh, hot and smart. Me likey." She said, "I'm Uind, what's your name?"

"…this is stupid…" Yuan pocketed the sphere and turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" She shouted, "Someone ignored me once, once!" She went after him.

"I told you, no goofing off."

"Oh, hey bro!" Uind said turning towards her brother.

He ignored her and looked at Yuan, "We'll be taking that now."

"Why is everyone ignoring me now?!!!"

"Who are you guys?" Kratos asked.

"I'm Koudo and you've already met my sister. Now we really need that, so just hand it over."

"What is that thing anyway?"

"That's none of your concern, now hand it over."

"…and if we don't?"

"Looks like we get to have some fun, huh bro?" Uind said enthusiastically.

"This is pointless…here." Yuan tossed the sphere to them.

"Weren't you the one who told me not to give it to them?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, I was wasn't I…oh well."

"This guy's getting on my nerves. We got the stupid thing, let's go." Koudo said annoyed.

"Kay. See ya!" Uind said waving good bye. The two of them left.

Kratos glared at Yuan, "What the fuck?!" First you tell me not to give it to them, then you just hand it over!"

"So, you felt the weird energy too?"

"Uh, yeah…but that's besides the point! Why'd you let them have it?"

"I didn't, here." Yuan tossed a blue sphere to Kratos.

"Huh? Then what did you give them?"

Yuan smirked evilly, "It was part of Mithos's marble collection."

"…and you took the marble because…" Kratos said with a look of disbelief.

"…he keeps throwing it at me…"

Kratos laughed, "Wow Yuan, you're pathetic!"

"Shut up! We should probably go find the others."

**o-o-o-(****혐오****)-o-o-o**

"Where have you two been?" Mithos asked Kratos and Yuan.

"Around…" Yuan answered.

"Have you seen my blue marble? It went missing…" Mithos said giving Yuan a suspicious look.

"Yuan took it!" Kratos shouted running away.

"Yuan!" Mithos shouted, "Give it back!"

"Why do you like that thing so much?" Yuan asked annoyed.

"Cause that's the marble that hurts the most when I throw it at you!"

"…run, now…" Yuan said clutching his fist.

"Oh, crap…" Mithos took a few steps back and ran for his life.

"That got rid of him…now I have to get another marble…great…"

**o-o-o-(****비애****)-o-o-o**

Amy sat at the fountain thinking about the fond memories of her childhood. "Hey!" Kratos said going up to her."

"Oh, hey Kratos…" She said solemnly.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about how life was when I lived here…I miss that life I had…but now I can never have that life again…I asked around but nobody knows anything about my parents…"

"Oh…sorry abut that…"

"…but I know that they're somewhere out there…"

"Yeah…I wouldn't be surprised if they're free and looking for you."

Amy smiled, "Yeah, same here."

**o-o-o-(****암흑****)-o-o-o**

"You sure I should tell her?" Yuan asked.

"Yes…she shouldn't live on like this…" A man said.

"All right…" Yuan replied, "But she probably won't believe me…"

"Thank you." A woman said, "We should probably go now. We've stayed too long…"

Yuan went towards Kratos and Amy. "Hey Yuan, how did things go with Mithos?" Kratos asked with a grin.

"I had to buy him another marble…" Kratos started laughing. "Hey, you shouldn't be laughing, it was your money." Kratos stopped and stayed silent.

"Oh well it was just one marble."

"Actually, you can only buy them in packs and they're more expensive than you think."

"…meanie…"

Yuan shrugged, "Amy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" Amy said getting up. The two of them left the area. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Yuan looked away, "Your parents…they're dead…"

Amy looked at him in shock, "No…no!! They can't be dead, they aren't! How would you know anything?!!"

"…you don't have to believe me…but it's the truth…"

"…half-elves like you are what make people hate them so much…"

Yuan glared at her and slammed and pinned her to a wall. "And humans like you are the reason why everyone else hates you so much." He let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"Yuan!! What the hell!" Kratos shouted running towards him, "What did you do?!"

"I told her the truth…but I guess she couldn't take it…" Yuan replied emotionlessly.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"It's funny actually…"

"What's funny?"

"I was starting to think that not all humans were bad…but I guess they are…"

"You little!" Kratos grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Yuan turned his head and faced him. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, he smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I get you mad?" Yuan started laughing. It was the kind of laugh that would send chills down your spine no matter how many times you heard it.

"What's you problem?!!!"

"…humans…" Yuan said simply. Kratos glared at him and punched him again. Yuan fell to the ground. Yuan kept laughing, but he didn't get up. Kratos shook his head and went to Amy. She was shaking with fear and anger.

"Amy, are you okay?" Kratos asked. She got up slowly and wiped away her tears.

"…he told me my parents were dead…"

"Don't listen to him…they're probably gonna be fine…" Kratos said trying to comfort her.

"No, he's probably right…the damn government's ruthless…I'm surprised that I'm still living…" She grabbed Yuan by the collar, "Tell me…how do you know…tell me!"

Yuan smirked, "Why should I? So you'll have the satisfaction of another reason to hate me for what I am? Another to think I'm a freak?!"

"I never said you were!"

"But that's what you think isn't it…" Amy let go of him speechless. She ran away from them.

"Amy!" Kratos ran after her.

Yuan got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He walked into the other direction. "So you guys want this huh." He said pulling out a blue sphere.

Koudo appeared, "Hm, not bad…so is that the real one or another marble?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to think that you're stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice?"

Koudo laughed, "Good point…well since your cooperating so nicely, I guess I should answer a few of your questions."

"I don't think you'll be able to answer my questions…"

"You'd be surprised…"

"Okay…who are you guys?"

"We're the Desians. I guess you can say we're the government's secret force, but really we're completely separate from the government."

"The government huh? What can you tell me about Amy?"

"Oh her. You're gonna love this…"

**o-o-o-(****혈액****)-o-o-o**

"He what?!" Martel shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe it! He's done tons of stuff, but never like this!"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too." Kratos said.

"Wow…I didn't think it was possible for him to get any lower…" Mithos said.

Yuan walked into the room where everyone was talking in and everything got quiet. He closed the door and leaned against the wall, "GO ahead and yell at me. But let me just say, I regret nothing…" And the storm began.

Everyone started yelling and it was a flurry of: What the hell is wrong with you!, You're just a sick bastard!, You son of a bitch!, What do you mean you don't regret anything!, and You're gonna regret being born when I'm through with you!; everyone stopped yelling and glared at him.

"If you're done, I'll be somewhere in town…see ya…" Yuan left the room.

"…I'm gonna kill him…" Kratos said angrily.

**o-o-o-(****전투****)-o-o-o**

Yuan walked through the streets of Luin the sun had already set. He knew Kratos would be looking for him so he left the town. Yuan walked a good distance away. "You're really pissing me off!" Koudo shouted coming out of nowhere. "You said you wouldn't do the marble trick!"

"No, I said I wasn't stupid enough to _think_ you would fall for it, but really I was smart enough to _know_ you would fall for it."

"Just give me the real one damn it!" Koudo shouted crushing the marble in his hand.

"What is that thing anyway?"

"I told you, it's none of your concern! Wait a minute, you don't know what it is and your still keeping it!?"

"Well, since you guys are trying to get it, it must be pretty valuable…oh, and one question. Why is the government working with half-elves?"

"Oh, so you noticed. Well obviously the government's too stupid to realize that themselves."

"…okay…but you and your sister have these sphere things too…so why do you need another?"

"…it was a _friends_. He was killed and we were sent to retrieve it…"

"Pity…too bad I don't have it…"

"What?!" Koudo was really pissed now.

"Yeah, I don't have it." Yuan said laughing.

"Then who does." Koudo asked, his eye twitching with anger.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore…"

"…I hate you…oh well. I'll just make you _disappear_. Then we'll just get rid of your friends. I'm sure we'd be able to find it that way…" Koudo pulled out his weapon. It was a long chain with blades lining it in different directions. He smirked, "The sky will be reddened by your blood…" They ran at each other.

"Thunder blade!!" Yuan shouted. Koudo was flung back and got up.

"A lightning user huh? Just like him…" Koudo said to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Yuan asked appearing behind Koudo. His eyes widened with shock. Yuan started laughing, "See ya…" He stuck one end of his double bladed lance into Koudo's back and shot out a lightning spell. Koudo flew and landed in a heap on the ground. Yuan walked up to him. Koudo grabbed him by the collar and shoved his face into the ground.

"You little brat! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?!"

"Hwow ar yoo sphtill alwive?" Yuan asked, his face still in the ground.

"You're slipping bro." Uind said appearing next to Koudo.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Where were you anyway?"

"I was digging some stuff up on his friends. They're all pathetic."

"Dude…ge woff mwe." Yuan said.

"…this is stupid. Let's kill this guy and get it over with…" Koudo said getting more annoyed, if that were possible.

"Yeah…you can do it. I'll watch." Uind said bored.

"…fine." Koudo picked Yuan up by the hair, "So it's time to end this now huh…"

"Yeah, I guess." Yuan said as if nothing were happening.

Koudo glared at him and slashed him with his chain. "Why are you so calm about this?! You're gonna die!"

"Hey, we were all born to die no matter what race we are…" Yuan said not flinching from the gash. "What difference will it make if I die sooner?"

"…no struggle is no fun…after I kill you, I'll go for your friends next." Koudo said with a sadistic smirk.

"…well, good lick with that. They're stronger than you think."

Koudo started laughing, "You almost had me going."

"Just finish it! I'm bored!" Uind shouted.

"Fine…" Koudo wrapped the chain tightly around Yuan. The blades sunk deep into his flesh. "So, which spell should I use…"

"Absolute! Haven't seen that for a while."

"All right then…ABSOLU-" Koudo fell to the ground. The chain around Yuan loosened. Electrical sparks danced around it.

"Metal is a conductor for electricity…" Yuan said looking at the blood stained blades of the chain.

Uind looked at Yuan in shock, "…is he…"

"No, just unconscious…"

"I see…I'll take him and leave. We won't come after you for a while, but we will come after you."

"I look for ward to it…" Yuan said with a smirk. Uind picked up her brother and left.

Yuan didn't move. Blood continued to flow from the freshly made cuts. Electric sparks danced around his body. "Damn…" Then everything went black.

**Me: When I wrote this out it took up 6 pages and when I typed it, it took up 9.**

**Yuan: Do you live for torture?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much. I a sadistic demented fangirl who has an evil laugh that's seems more psychotic than Mithos.**

**Yuan: How could I forget…**

**Me: I have the next chapter written out, but I'm in an evil mood, so I'm not typing till I get enough reviews.**

**Yuan: …please…don't review and save us from this maniac…**

**Me: sugar…need now...**

**Yuan: …randomness…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm getting more ideas for everything!**

**Lloyd: Like…**

**Me: I'm gonna start a horror fic later.**

**Lloyd: Why?**

**Me: I've seen trailers for some really good movies that are coming out but my mom's paranoid about everything I do…disclaimer please.**

**Lloyd: Akuma owns nothing.**

"Holy…" Kratos looked at Yuan's unconscious body. Yuan was covered in blood and blue electricity sparked around him. Kratos grabbed Yuan's arm and got shocked. He had to get him to Martel. Kratos endured the socks and picked him up. He stated making his way back to Luin.

"Martel! Yuan needs help!"

Martel opened the door of her room and saw Yuan, soaked in blood. "Yuan! Quick, get him in hear."

Kratos took Yuan into the room and put him onto the couch. "Don't touch him…I absorbed most of the electricity but there's still a lot on him…" Kratos said sitting on a chair.

"What happened?" Martel asked.

"I don't know…I found him like this out of town."

"Out of town…" Martel looked at Yuan, "Healing circle." His cuts started to heal, but blood still flowed from them. Electricity sparked around him, "…we have to get rid of the electricity…"

"How do we do that?"

"…Kratos can you leave the room…"

"Huh? Why?" Martel didn't answer, "Martel. Martel, don't it's still too much for one person!"

"Kratos…I won't change my mind…if you're going to stop me…then go…please…"

Kratos looked at her…nothing would change her mind. So he left the room. The door clicked shut and she heard Kratos's footsteps fade away. Martel grabbed Yuan's arm and endured the pain of the shock. She wrapped bandages around the cuts and the electricity began to take its toll. Martel was weakened from the pain but she wouldn't stop. She had absorbed the electricity in his arms, but it still surged around his body. Martel's hand started making its way to his chest, but it was stopped. Yuan grabbed her hand. Martel looked at his face, his blue eyes clouded with exhaustion, she just smiled.

Yuan slowly got up from the couch, "Stop…" He whispered. Martel just smiled and hugged him taking in the rest of the electricity. "Martel!" She passed out holding onto him. Yuan held onto her. He felt her heart beat against his body…she was going to be okay. He picked her up and laid her onto the bed. The couch he had been on was covered in blood.

Yuan walked out of the room and down the hallway of the Inn. "Yuan. Good, you're okay…" Kratos said, he had just come out of his room, "How's Martel?"

"She's fine…but I'm surprised you're even talking to me…"

"Hey! If I hadn't found you, you'd probably be dead by now!"

"…if I hadn't been injured, you would've wanted me dead…"

"What?"

"Admit it. If I hadn't been injured you would've tried putting me into that state, or worse."

"Can't you just be grateful?"

"Do I have to be grateful of something I didn't want?"

"Yuan…"

"You should've just left me there to die…" Yuan left Kratos in the hallway and left the Inn.

Yuen went to the area with the fountain. The light of the rising sun broke through the darkness of the night. Behind him the last of the stars faded into the sky, the clouds became tinted with pinks, oranges, and blues. The water shimmered in the new morning light. The peacefulness was a mask to what was truly happening.

**o-o-o-(****만고****)-o-o-o**

The five of them left Luin later that morning. "So, how did you find out where your parents were?" Mithos asked Amy.

"Well, last night I remembered something. Before they were taken away, the whispered to me, when we escape we'll be in Asgard waiting for you…"

"So…in other words, you're guessing." Yuan said killing the little moment.

"You just love to ruin things don't you…" Kratos said to Yuan.

"I guess…hey look, a lake!" Yuan said pointing ahead. They got closer. The water sparkled like jewels under the sun and everything around it sprung with beauty and life.

"Lake Umacy…" Kratos whispered, "I've heard of it…but I never imagined it to be like this…"

"Whoa!" Mithos shouted, "I just saw a unicorn!"

"What?" Martel asked, "Are you sure? They haven't been seen in years…centuries…"

"They were wiped out during the war." Yuan said, "You know that Mithos."

"Yeah, but I saw one! I know I did!" Mithos continued to shout.

"Okay…where was it?" Kratos asked.

"It was h…on the other side of the lake." Everyone looked, there was nothing there. "It was right there!"

"Mithos, stop goofing off…" Martel sighed.

"Uh…maybe we should move on now…" Amy said. Everyone but Mithos started leaving. He looked for the unicorn again, but there was nothing there. He turned around to catch up with the others.

They arrived in Asgard. The city was alive with children running down the streets, laughter, and shouting of vendors from different stands. "What's going on?" Kratos asked a townsperson.

"It's the festival celebrating the sealing of the wind demon." They replied.

"Wind demon…oh, I heard of that." Amy said excitedly. "I knew it was in Asgard, but I had no idea it was now."

"Why don't you join us?" The townsperson asked.

"What do you guys think?" Amy asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah, this'll be fun Kratos said. Mithos had already run off to play some games and Martel went after him. Yuan just disappeared. Kratos and Amy were left alone. "So…what do you want to do first?"

"I don't know…" Kratos's stomach started growling. Amy giggled, "We'll get something to eat then." The two of them spent the rest of the day playing games and eating candy.

The sun started to set and Kratos and Amy sat on top of the roof of the Inn. "Hey Kratos. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you had to confess something to someone and you knew they would hate you for it…what would you do?"

"…I'd try. If it were someone who cared about me they'd still accept me. And if they didn't who needs them…"

"What if they didn't…and it was someone you couldn't stand being without…"

"…I don't know…"

"Kratos…I…"

"Look, fireworks!" Kratos said pointing to the sky. Fireworks lit the sky with different shapes and colors. "Amy…if someone were to confess something to me…I'd still accept them no matter what…"

"Kratos…" Amy smiled and the last of the fireworks lit the sky ending the fair.

**o-o-o-(****죽음****)-o-o-o**

"Kratos, Amy's gone!" Martel said coming into Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos's room.

"What?!" Kratos shouted getting out of bed, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I woke up and she wasn't there anymore."

"What's with all the noise?" Yuan had just woken up.

"Amy's gone…Yuan get a shirt on…there's a girl in the room." Kratos told Yuan.

"Hey, it was hot last night!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so hung-over it wouldn't have been!!"

"Stop yelling. You're giving a bigger headache…"

They left the Inn and started searching around town.

"Yeah, did you hear? They found a Tethe'allan girl last night." Kratos heard some townspeople talking.

"Yeah, I heard she was taken to the north base."

Kratos ran off to find Yuan, Martel, and Mithos. "Guys! I think Amy was taken to the north base."

"Why do you think that?" Yuan asked.

"I heard some people talking about a Tethe'allan girl getting taken."

"…so you were eavesdropping…"

"…shut up. Anyway, let's just go."

"Um Kratos. We might need a strategy first. Cause I'm pretty sure they won't let us just waltz in and take a prisoner."

"We'll just kick all their butts!"

"We don't even know where she's being held."

"And your point?"

"Well, since you're obviously not listening, let's just go without a plan."

"All right then, let's go!"

The four of them went to the north base. Guards were everywhere, so Kratos pulled out a rubber chicken to distract them. LOL jk, what really happened was that they got into an anti-climatic battle, lost, and got captured. Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos were out into one cell and Martel was put into another.

"So…now what?" Mithos asked.

"This is what happens when we don't have a plan…" Yuan sighed.

"But this was part of my plan." Kratos said.

"…we were captured."

"Hey, we're in the base now aren't we?"

Wow, you actually thought of something." Yuan said sarcastically. "How are we gonna get out of this cell?" 

"…you can pick locks can't you?"

"Sure…" Yuan went to the door of the cell and looked at it. A few moments later the door was opened. "…all right. Now we need to find Martel." Kratos, Mithos, and Yuan went through the hall searching for Martel. When they came to a corner a guard flew by them. The three boys were surprised to see who made the guard fly. "Martel?" Yuan said.

"Oh, Yuan. I was wondering when you guys would show up."

"Whoa! You did this?" Kratos said looking at the dead guards.

"Uh, yeah…c'mon, we better find Amy." Martel said. "I made one of the guards tell me where she was being held. We need to go to the top floor."

The four of them left the dungeon and made their way to the top with surprisingly no trouble. When they reached the top floor they came to a door with 10 locks. "Yuan, can you do this?" Kratos asked. Yuan nodded and began picking the locks.

"The last one is tricky." He said, "You need a password."

"Then let's blast it open."

"Can't do that either. This door is made from a substance that absorbs magic…"

"Marble!" Mithos shouted.

"What?" Yuan asked.

"Try marble."

"Why?"

"Hey, we've nothing to loose."

"Okay…" Yuan typed in marble and the lock disengaged. "What the hell!!? The password was marble?" Yuan shouted.

"Duh, marble is the answer to all." Mithos said _wisely_.

"I'm not even going to ask…"

"You should never question the all knowing marble!" Mithos said pulling out his blue marble.

"Let's just move on now…" Kratos said getting creepped out. They went through the door.

The room was big, the only thing in the room was a big glowing glyph in the center of the floor. As soon as they stepped on it magic walls rose around them. "Shit, it's a trap!" Yuan said pulling out his weapon along with Mithos and Kratos.

"All right Mithos, it's time to test your training." Kratos said to Mithos. Yuan put his lance to Martel's throat. Kratos glared, "Yuan! What the hell!"

"Kratos, it's not Martel." Mithos said, "Martel isn't one to kill…who are you and what did you do to my sister!!?"

_Martel_ smirked and transformed, it was Uind, "Clever little sneak. But we've taken her cause as a healer she'll be useful to us. All though she has been quite stubborn…"

"Where is she?!!" Yuan shouted.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you a really nice and pretty lady." Mithos replied.

"Awww, you're so sweet…but no."

"…then fuck you, you ugly old hag!!" Mithos shouted.

Uind's eye twitched with anger, she pulled out a scythe, "I'll start with you, you little brat!!"

And thus the fight began. Spells flew back and forth with blood. Uind had several deep cuts, but she seemed to be enjoying the pain. Her scythe was stained with the blood of her opponents. She took the blade of the scythe and made a slit in her own arm. She licked the blood and savored the taste. "Blood…the taste make me crave for more…" She licked her lips and smiled. She swung her scythe, "Air blade!" The spell sliced through the flesh of Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos. Blood was smeared all over the ground. Uind smiled, her hand bloodied from the cut on her arm. She licked more of the blood and put her hand against the wall, another glyph appeared and the wall vanished.

"Bravo…" A man said walking into the room. He had brown hair and cold black eyes. "You did your job. You are dismissed." He said to Uind. She nodded and left the room. "You pathetic use for a son…I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance…" He said looking at Kratos.

Kratos got up from the ground with the last of his strength. "Bastard…where's Amy and Martel!"

"Oh them…well, the half-elf was taken to the island base and the other…why don't you ask her yourself? She was the reason you're in this situation."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kratos shouted.

His father smirked, "The foolish girl agreed to leading you and your friends here in exchange for her and her parents' freedom. Her parents been free from their mortal bodies and she'll join them soon. Hahahahahaahha!!" Kratos glared at him and swung his sword, but completely drained of strength he fell to the ground. His father laughed again and left him there.

Yuan slowly got up and went towards Kratos. "Here take this…" Yuan gave Kratos a miracle gel. Then he turned his attention to Mithos. Mithos was luckily only braized by the last attack. "…c'mon, we should get out of here…"

"I need to find Amy…" Kratos said getting up.

"Kratos give it up…your dad was telling the truth…" Yuan said with a sigh.

"How would you know!" Kratos shouted.

"The cell we were in wasn't even locked. Before we came in here, I typed something else as the password and it still accepted it. And don't you think it was even a little strange that we didn't run into any problems on our way here?" Kratos didn't answer. "And when we were in Luin, I got information about her from Koudo. He said she was working for the governor-general of Palmacosta for her parents' freedom, but the were executed a while ago…"

"I won't believe it until I hear it from her." Kratos said stubbornly.

"…Martel…we need to save her…" Mithos said solemnly.

"Well Kratos. Are you going to stay here and look for Amy? Or are you going to with us?" Yuan asked.

"…I'm staying…" Kratos said.

"All right then…come on Mithos, he'll have to find the truth himself…" Mithos nodded and the two half-elves left Kratos alone.

**Me: …I was supposed to go fishing the other day, but it was snowing…in April…**

**Lloyd: (reading fanfic journal) What's with you and cliffhangers?**

**Me: What? Oh, that's like chapter 20 something for another fic…that I only have 3 chapters on…**

**Lloyd: …wow, you really need a life.**

**Me: Shut up. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Uh…hi…**

**Lloyd: It's almost been a year since you updated this…**

**Me: …uh…**

**Lloyd: ……………**

**Me: Well, any way I own absolutely nothing and I'm sorry about not updating for so long…**

Amy sat in the dark, the tears stopped and all she could think of was how much she screwed everything up. She knew that nothing good would come from what she did, she knew her parents were dead…she just couldn't believe it. "Amy!" Kratos ran into the room.

"K-Kratos? Why…why are you still here…" She asked, but she didn't look up at him. She just looked at the dark tear stained ground.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" He sat on the ground next to her. "I'm not leaving here with out you…"

"…you have to…they'll come back to finish me and if they find you here…"

"…Amy, what you did was one of the worst things anyone's done to me. I should be pissed, but I'm not. And that's because I have a choice whether or not I live with the hatred of it. You have a choice too, now choose do you want to live and get over your guilt or do you want to die with a burden?"

"…why would you want to help me?"

"…if someone dies and I know I could've saved them…that's something I can't choose to get over…"

"…if I die I won't have to worry about that burden…"

"If everyone had that attitude all life would cease to exist."

"Would that really be a bad thing? Cause look around at everything…this world is like this because people exist; if we were all destroyed…the world would be a better place…"

"I know…but there's nothing we can do about it…no one can wipe out all of humanity…but everyone can do something to make things a little bit better." Kratos stood up and reached out towards her. "If you really believe the world is that bad then you should leave and make things right. You won't have to stay with me when we get out…it's all up to you…"

Amy didn't say anything but she reached out for Kratos' hand and the two of them left.

A few moments later Kratos and Amy were out of the base. "…what's next is up to you…I don't know where I'm going now but you can come with me…" Amy didn't answer. "Well, I'm going now…if you want to just follow me, otherwise make sure you go somewhere safe…" And Kratos walked away.

**o-o-o-(O)-o-o-o**

Yuan and Mithos made their way down the continent. "Hey Yuan." Mithos said as the two walked, "Do you really think that guy was telling the truth?"

"I have no clue, but this is our only lead and we need to find Martel."

"…………………………………………………Yuan, I'm bored…"

"………what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know just do something funny."

"……since when did I become your entertainment monkey?"

"Since you killed Mr. Bear."

"…how did you find out about that…"

"You have no clue what you do when you're drunk."

Yuan turned bright red and glared at Mithos. "You little brat!"

"Not to mention the fact that you're under aged by four years…"

"Sh-shut up!!!" And the two of them talked about Yuan's drinking problem the rest of the way.

The base was crawling with security. "So how are we going to get in?" Mithos asked Yuan.

Yuan smirked, "Just follow my lead." A few moments later the two of them were in a cell. "How did this happen…" Yuan mumbled.

"You used this ridiculously huge spell that attracted too much attention and we were more out numbered than before and we were captured." Mithos said bluntly.

"…shut up…let's just get out of here…" Yuan picked the lock. "Man, these guys need better security down here." But as soon as he opened the door the alarm sounded. "Shit…run!" Then he and Mithos ran through the halls. Troops chased after them and soon they were trapped.

A voice came from the back, "Everyone's dismissed, I'll handle them…"

"Yes Sir!" Replied the troops and they dispersed leaving Yuan, Mithos and the commander alone. As the commander walked towards them Yuan took out his double-edged sword ready to fight. The commander walked to them calmly, he was wearing a black cloak with a hood that hid his face.

"Long time no see…Yuan, Mithos…" The commander put down the hood and smiled. He was a young half elf of a bout 19 with messy silver hair that was just below his chin and grey eyes. One of his pointed ears was pierced and he wore a black headband.

"…uh…who are you?" Mithos asked looking at the commander confused.

He just smiled, "It's no surprise you don't remember me, you were only four last time I saw you…but man did you grow." Then he looked at Yuan, "But you remember me don't you Yuan?"

"Of course I do…but it's been so long…" Yuan replied.

"Yeah, you two were the last ones I'd expect to see."

"So, how've things been?"

"Okay I guess, but I haven't been home in a while…how are things back in the village?"

"…it's actually gotten worse than before…we had to leave it before-"

Yuan was cut off by Mithos, "Okay, I know this is a 'touching' reunion but, who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Grey." The commander answered Mithos. "So, you two are here for Martel right?"

"Yeah, is she here?"

"Yeah…but I can't let her go…"

"What? Why not?"

"She's being held prisoner by another commander, I don't have power to interfere with their plans…but I can tell you where she is."

"Really? Where is she?!"

"She's being held in the other commander's room, just go to the forth floor and look for the blue door…but what ever you do don't go to the fifth floor…"

"What's on the fifth floor?" Asked Mithos.

The air in the room seemed to become colder when Grey answered, "It's one of those things where if you knew I'd have to kill you…but it's also one of those things where you would kill yourself if you knew…"

"Okay…" Mithos replied, "……well thanks…"

The atmosphere became completely normal again. "And Yuan catch!" Grey said throwing a card to Yuan.

"What's this?" Yuan asked.

"It's a key card; it'll be easier to get through this place with it. Well, I have a meeting to get to, good luck." And with that Grey left.

"…weird…" Mithos turned to Yuan, "Was he always like that?"

"…no…but alot can happen in six years… Let's get going…"Then the two of them started making their way through the hall. They used the key card to use the elevator to get to the forth floor.

The two of them looked around the hall looking for the blue door. "Uh, Yuan?" Mithos asked.

"What?' Yuan replied.

"When Grey said blue door which one do you think he meant?" Mithos said pointing to three doors. Each was a shade of blue, one was dark blue, one was a normal shade of blue, and the other was a sky blue.

"…uh…probably the normal one…" The two of them opened the door and looked into the room.

**o-o-o-(O)-o-o-o**

Kratos sat at the edge of the fountain in Luin. Amy didn't come with him. Kratos closed his eyes and tilted his head back listening to the sounds of the busy town, then tuning in to the quieter sounds of the water. Then he hard a loud splash and looked toward the lake. A woman screamed and another person jumped in. After what seemed like forever, a girl of about 17 years came up to the surface holding up a little boy. She helped the boy out of the water before climbing up herself.

The little boy ran up to his mother and they held onto each other. His mother glared at the girl who saved him, but the girl just smiled. And the mother took her son's and hand the two of them walked away. The little boy turned around and waved good bye to the girl with a smile before his mother pulled him away.

A few moments later Kratos and the girl were the only two in the fountain area. The girl had bright red hair that went just below her ears. She wore tattered light blue jeans and a black tank top. "You aren't leaving like the rest of them?" She asked Kratos.

"Why would I do that?" He replied.

"You don't know? …so I'm guessing you don't live here…"

"Nope, but why would I leave?"

"…whenever I come back here people try to avoid me…"

"Why?"

"…I'm a half elf…"

**o-o-o-(O)-o-o-o**

Yuan and Mithos went into the room; it looked as if no one had been there for a long time. After looking around the room they realized Martel wasn't in that room. The two of them left and tried going into the dark blue room and were shocked by what they saw. In this room blood was everywhere. The bed and what used to be a chair was completely torn up. Bloodied weapons pinned body parts into the walls. Chains hung from the ceiling encrusted with blood. Looking up at the ceiling Yuan and Mithos saw several mutilated bodies tangled in the chains. The two of left the room and entered the sky blue room hoping they wouldn't see anything worse. The two sighed in relief when they looked inside the room. The room actually looked normal; there was a bed, a desk, TV, couch, and a small table.

"Oh, hi guys." Martel said sitting on the couch. She and Uind were talking.

"You got here faster than I expected Uind said looking at the two boys.

Mithos and Yuan drew their weapons. "Whoa, easy there…I won't hurt anyone, honest."

"Says the woman who almost killed used not too long ago…" Mithos glared.

"…uh, yeah…sorry about that…" Uind laughed, "But you see I was under direct orders, but you don't have to worry about that right now cause you see, Martel and I made a truce."

"It's true…" Martel said calmly, "Something happened to her brother and she wanted me to help him, and in exchange she'll try to convince everyone else here not to come after us…"

"So, how about we go to his room now…" Uind said leaving the room, Martel, Mithos and Yuan followed right behind her.

**o-o-o-(O****)-o****-o-o**

"Isn't this when you give me a weird look and leave?" The girl said to Kratos.

"Why? There's no reason for me to do that." Kratos replied.

"You're weird…but that's good…it's nice to meet someone different…" She smiled and sat down next to Kratos, "You know I never got your name…"

"Oh, I'm Kratos, and you?"

"Ren…"

"Hey, I have a question…if you're hated here, why do you come here?"

"…I used to live here and I always come back to see if a friend of mine was here…she hasn't been here for years but I keep coming back…I don't know why though…"

"……………"

Ren got up, "Well, I probably should go home now…bye." And then she left.

"…home…" Kratos thought to himself. He got up and started to leave the town. After walking around in a random direction Kratos saw a familiar white, green, and red protozoan…wait red? "Noishe!" Kratos said running up to the heap that was Noishe.

whine Noishe struggled to get up. "No, just hold still…" Kratos told him.

Kratos proceeded to fix Noishe's wounds. "God Noishe what happened…" whine Noishe held something up to Kratos in his mouth. "Huh? This is…Dad's sword…" Kratos said taking it out of its sheath. The sword had a bright blade etched with markings from a strange language. The hilt was black decorated with a silver dragon. "…I have to get home……you're okay right Noishe?" The protozoan barked in confirmation and the two of them ran back to their home.

Kratos panted out of breathe as Noishe followed behind him. Kratos was shocked to see what had happened. Soldiers ransacked the town killing everyone in sight. He ran into his house to find everything a mess. Anything that had value was either broken or missing, he searched the entire house looking for his parents but the only one he saw was his mother, more specifically what was left of her. Kratos found his mother's body on the ground covered in blood her arms were covered in fresh cuts and the flesh from her face was ripped off. Kratos dropped his eyes to the ground disgusted at this scene. "Dammit…why…" Kratos clenched his fists and dug his nails into his palm, "I couldn't do anything…" He looked back up and ran out of the house. He went to the center of the village and saw the soldiers on a platform along with his dad in hand cuffs. "Dad!!" Kratos ran towards him but he was stopped by the troops around the platform.

His dad looked towards Kratos, his face stained with tears, "Kratos…I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough to protect her…"

One of the soldiers started talking, "For treason against the King and betraying his own country…"

Jason continued to talk as the soldier continued in the background, "…I'm sorry…Kratos please, whatever you do…"

"This traitor's punishment will be immediate execution."

"…don't die…" Then Jason's throat was slit by the soldier.

"**NO DAD!!!!!"** Kratos shouted as he saw his father's body fall to the bottom of the platform.

The soldier continued speaking as if nothing had happened, "This is only an example of what we shall do with traitors. This entire village has suffered for the actions of one man, let this be a lesson to anyone who may feel pity on this worthless man…we will show mercy by leaving, but if there is anyone else who has the slightest desire of rebellion, let us hope this example as extinguished those flames…and you boy…" He looked down at Kratos, "Let's hope you don't turn out like those pathetic parents of yours."

Kratos glared at him, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled himself free of the troops that were holding him down and took out his father's sword. With a single swing of the blade Kratos cut down all the troops around him. He jumped up onto the platform and glared at the soldier with a murderous aura so strong it made blood run cold. "Don't you ever say that about them you sick bastard!!!!" He grabbed the soldier by the shirt and pulled him towards himself while stabbing the sword through the soldier's stomach. The soldier gasped in pain as the sword was pushed through the front of his stomach and out through his back. The now dead soldier was stuck on the sword. Kratos swung the sword causing the corpse to fly off into a random direction. Kratos glared into the crowd, "Whose next." He growled.

The remaining troops shook with fear and started to evacuate the village. Kratos put the sword back into its sheath and looked down at his father's body. He lifted it and took it back to his house. He made a grave for both his parents. He kneeled to the ground and said, "I'm sorry guys…if I had been here maybe this wouldn't have been as bad as it was…dammit…Mom…Dad…I swear I'll avenge you…I'll do whatever I can to end the chaos. Dad, I'll finish what you started, I'll end this war, and I'll use your sword to do it…and until it's my time…good bye…" Kratos got up from the ground and scratched Noishe behind the ears. "Well, we should get going right Noishe…" whine "Yeah…I should probably find them shouldn't I…I hope they'll let go with them again…"

**o-o-o-(O****)-o****-o-o**

The four of them walked into a room with a dark green door. Koudo was lying on his bed. "He's been in a coma for a while now…" Uind said with a worried expression. Martel went up to the bed to take a look at him and Yuan started to talk to Uind.

"What would make you decide to make a deal with your enemies where you'd have a clear disadvantage?" Yuan asked.

She thought for a little while and answered without hesitation, "For Koudo…even if he doesn't wake up now at least I tried to do something to help him right? He's always bossing me around and treating me like a little kid, he's arrogant, and he does whatever he can to get on my nerves…but he cares about me…he does everything he can for me…but I guess that's what an older brother's supposed to do isn't it…but either way, he's my brother…and he's the only family I have left…"

Yuan felt a slight pang of guilt and Mithos gave a nod of understanding, "I understand that…Martel's been taking care of me for as long as I can remember…I don't know what I'd do without her…"

Martel walked up to them, "…I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do for him right now…he's going to live but he's dealing with a conflict in his mind caused from shock. He'll wake up when it resolved…until then he's going to stay like this…sorry…"

Uind just smiled, "Don't worry about it…at least I know he's going to be fine right? Anyway, you kept your end of the deal so I'll keep mine, I'll do whatever I can to keep anyone from doing anything to you guys, and you're free to go…" Uind smiled again. Martel nodded and she and Mithos left the room.

Yuan stayed behind. "I'm sorry…this was all my fault…" He said to Uind.

"…don't worry about it…this was bound to happen eventually…he's been troubled lately but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong…he was beginning to get more careless and he would have probably gotten hurt worse and he's going to be okay…you guys should probably get going. Martel told me you guys wanted to stop the war and it'll take a lot to do that…good luck…"

Yuan nodded and left the room. Uind went up to her brother and started crying. "Please be okay…please…I don't want to loose you too…" After a few moments she left the room and instead of going back to her own room, she went into the room with the blue door. She dropped onto the bed and squeezed the pillow. "Rai…where are you…" She whispered.

**Me: Their making a TOS sequel!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!**

**Lloyd: Yay, I get to be the hero again!**

**Me: Uh…not exactly…**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: Read wikipedia…**

**Lloyd: reads What!? How can I be the villain I'd never do that…well at least not without a reason…**

**Me: It's all the stupid vanguards fault, them and the stupid squirrels…**

**Lloyd: Squirrels?**

**Me: Long story…anyway sorry again for the really late update and I won't make any promises about a quick update cause I probably won't be able to keep it, but thanks for reading.**


End file.
